


Look in Mirror What do You See

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fake Character Death, Love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a secret, but after certain events like the undertaking and a new member joining the team. I don't think she cares if her secret gets out or not. Felicity will be going through issues that will challenge herself emotionally and mentally. Will she survive or will she just disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, wish I did. This story is part of a challenge Felicity's Father Challenge. I hope you like it. Comments are always welcome.

**End of May 2014**

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

Felicity entered Wayne Manor, no one greeted her. She walked into the study to the grandfather clock. She opened it and walked down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom and saw him typing away at his computer like always. "I'm alive in case you care." she said. He stopped typing, turned in his chair and faced her. Bruce Wayne looked back at her "I knew you weren't stupid enough to be out there." he said. She crossed her arms, "Well I guess I'm stupid then, cause I was right in the middle of it. Guess who disarmed one of the bombs." she stated. "What were you thinking, you could've been killed!" he yelled, Felicity mocked laughed as she walked further into the cave. "Well that's how you raised me, to be just like you dad. The mission comes first!" she yelled back. Bruce stood up, "Don't, Don't you dare put that on me! I tried to keep you and your brother away from this life!" he shouted. Felicity huffed "Really then why did you take us away from mother!" she yelled at him. "I didn't want my children to be trained killers!" he yelled, Felicity mocked laughed again "I was already trained before you knew about me, so was Damian. And maybe you should've kept it in your pants. I'm surprised you only have two biological kids and oh they are even from the same woman." Felicity stated in a loud voice. "You do not talk to me like that. I'm the parent you are the child no matter how old you are." Bruce said trying to calm himself. Felicity sighed, " Seriously, I saw more of Alfred, Lucius, and Leslie, then you. And we got away with a lot of stuff you didn't even know about." Felicity said. "I really doubt that." Bruce said. Felicity smirked "I lost my virginity at 15, in this house.' she paused and looked him in the eyes. 'And guess what it was Jason." she told him turning on her heels and heading back up stairs. She banged open the clock door and was greeted by Dick and Tim. "City?" Tim asked, she smiled at them "So, ya I pissed him off, and I'm going to go kick the crap out of people." she stated leaving them in the study.

**10:00 pm**

**Gotham City**

She felt eyes on her, she didn't attack when someone dropped down next to her on the roof she is squatting on. "I told him Jason popped my cherry." she said, Nightwing laughed. "Ya, that would piss him off." he said. She growled, "Come on Mockingbird, do you honestly think it was going to lively tonight." Nightwing said. Mockingbird turned her head and glared at him. Before she could retort they heard a scream from down below. Mockingbird smiled, stood up and took a running jump off the roof. She used her grapple to hook on to the building and swung to the ground. She landed behind some thugs that cornered a young woman. She heard Nightwing land next to her, "You know Mockingbird,' he paused and waited for her to respond "What Nightwing?" she asked. The thugs in front of them tense, ' I hate it when creeps think they could take advantage of young women." Nightwing continued. The thugs turned to them, one held up a gun. Mockingbird pulled out her exo-sticks, she twirled them in both her hands. " I hate guns they are a cowards weapon." She said taking her exo-stick and hit the gun from the guys hand. Which caused a fight to break out, the young woman ran off and they left the men on the floor in the alley way. Nightwing and Mockingbird started to walk, "I need to head back to Starling soon." she said. " You don't have to go." Nightwing said. She sighed knowing that she would be welcomed back with open arms. " I can't stay Nightwing. You know that, Starling is my home now. I have a job there." She told him. He lead her to his motorcycle, he walked over and leaned against it. "All right, but lets patrol one more time. For old time sake." he said holding out his hand after he got onto the bike. She smiled and took it, he helped her on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He started it up, "Nightwing and Mockingbird rides again!" he shouted then he gunned it and took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Russia stays in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is late and short, the next chapter will be longer.

**Beginning of June 2014**

**Moscow, Russia**

**Ararat Park Hyatt Park,**

**Suite, 1 King bed**

She looked out the window on to Red Square, taking a sip of her wine. She walked away from the computer, then walked over to the table and sat her wine glass down on it. She walked over to the door and opened it "Hello Mother." she said. Miranda Tate also known as Talia al Ghul walked into the room, Felicity shut the door and locked the dead bolt. Then she turned and faced her mother, "I heard that you and your father had a fight." Miranda said in her clipped Arabic accent, Felicity nodded "Him and I are too much alike, I believe." Felicity said. Miranda sat down her purse " Yes and you are also like my father. You would make a great leader. " Miranda said, Felicity sighed "Mother, I don't want to be heir. Let Auntie Nyssa take over the league. She wants it more." Felicity said. Miranda sighed at Felicity's response, "Then she is going to have to start liking men. Father will want the bloodline carry on. Or at least tolerate them in bed." Miranda said. "Mother." Felicity said looking at her and saw a slight smirk on Miranda's face. "Why are you here in Russia?" Miranda asked Felicity thought about what she wanted to say. "I want to spend time with you." Felicity said, Miranda tilted her head. "No, really why are you here?", Felicity sighed "What did you do to Jason?" Felicity asked. "Awe, you want information." Miranda said, Felicity nodded. "I dumped him in the Lazarus Pit." Miranda stated with a straight face. Felicity eyes went wide " Why would you do that?" Felicity asked in a broken voice. "Because you and your Father loved him. And the Joker should've never killed him. It was the logical choice." Miranda told her. "Where is he?" Felicity asked, " Some of my men are training him to control the blood-lust before I allow him anywhere near you." Miranda stated. "He won't hurt me." Felicity stated with confidence. Miranda just looked at her shook her head "This is not up to debate, let's go to dinner." Miranda said grabbing her purse, then she grabbed Felicity's arm and they left the hotel room.

**Russian Club**

**Red Square, Ilinka St.**

**Solntsevskaya Bratva Eats there**

Felicity stirred her Borscht, while her Mother eat a Salted Herring salad. Felicity felt like this restaurant felt off, like the place was dangerous. "Smile my Habibti, there is nothing to free here." Her mother said. Felicity just took a sip of her warm tea and scanned the room. A man in a nice suit brown hair, and beard walked over with two other men to their table. Felicity tensed ready to flee, but her Mother held up her hand, her Mother turned in her seat and looked at the approaching men. "Talia al Ghul pleasure to see you." the man in the suit said in a Russian accent. Talia smiled " Anatoli Knyazev." Talia said, Felicity was still looking at the men with Anatoli, "What brings you to Russia Talia?" Anatoli asked looking at her then at Felicity. Talia smiled "My daughter Amira and myself are here on business. There was a miscommunication that needs to be rectify." Talia said in sharp tone from her irritation from the miscommunication. Anatoli held out his hand to Felicity, she took it and they shook " It is really lovely to meet you Amira." Anatoli said. Felicity smiled "Like wise." Felicity said with a slight Arabic accent, they let go of each other's hands, "I will leave to ladies to your dinner." Anatoli said and they left. Felicity looked at her Mother for answers, " Anatoli Knyazev the head of the Solntsevskaya Bratva or just Bratva. There is a rumor that there is an American Captain in the Bratva." Talia said. Felicity nodded then went back to her dinner knowing tonight is going to be a long night.

**Red Square**

**11:30 Pm**

Felicity felt someone following her from the restaurant, she had a feeling that it was the Bratva. She stopped at the mouth of the alley way and waited, the two men from the restaurant were standing in front of her. " He wants to talk to you." one said she nodded and got into the car that pulled up. Once the door was closed they stared to move, Anatoli handed her a photo, she took it and saw that it was a picture of her and Oliver. She handed it back "What do you want?" she asked, "How do you know him?" He asked. She sighed " I work for his company, I wanted a somewhat normal life and he sucked me in to his not so normal life. No he does not know." she told him. Anatoli smiled " I like you, you spunky like your Mother." he commented. Then his face got serious, "I liked to make you a member of the Bratva. To show good faith and for you to keep eye on my American friend." he told her. "Why should I keep an eye on him, he can do that himself." she countered . Anatoli laughed at that "You have not met the Oliver I know. " he said. She smirked at that, then she nodded agreeing with him. "I don't have to get a tattoo do I?' she asked, he shook his head no, then handed her a necklace with a pendent on it. "One someone sees it that know what the Bratva is they will know that you are an enforcer." Anatoli explained. She nodded, then put the necklace on " Where is my American friend?" he asked as the car pulled up to her hotel. She ignored the fact he knew where she was staying and answered him " He is back on Lian Yu. Punishing himself." She opened the car door " Do you plan on getting him to come back?" he asked, she got out of the car, before she shut the door she looked at him " I guess now I am." she responded shutting the door as she heard him laugh. She watched the car drive away, then she headed back to her hotel room "I have a lot of work to do." she said closing her door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**End of June/Beginning of July**

**Bludhaven**

**Dick's Apartment**

**Afternoon**

Dick was talking to Koriand'r on the phone while he opened his door. "I know I said I would make it up to you, I'm sorry." Dick told her. He didn't hear her responds when saw who was standing in the middle of his living room beat up and bleeding. "You know you should keep your first aid kit in the bathroom." Felicity stated. "Kori I have to call you back." he said then hung up real quick. He ran to the cupboard under the TV and pulled it out then went over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch, "What the hell happened?" he demanded. She sighed "Solo didn't work out so well. Just got back from the Middle East, went to see Talia in Russia. I was chasing leads." Felicity told him, Dick felt anger for her getting hurt so badly and for her not calling him for help. He felt her touch his forearm "Dick, by the time you got to me you would have just had to turn around and go home." she said, he looked into her blue eyes that he loved to look into since he they were kids. "I would have been able to give you medical so, wouldn't have to travel here injured. You could have internal bleeding, what if you had a broken bones, you are not...." he was stopped mid rant with a kiss. She pulled back "You know your cute when you yell and get all overprotective." she said than laughed at the shocked expression on his face. He shook his head then went back to patching her up, "Stop laughing." he said when he was done patching her up. She took a breath to calm down, "Are you still seeing Kori?" Felicity asked, Dick looked at her he shrugged his shoulders. She took her hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her "Stop," he whispered, "Dick, it's about time this happened between us. I'm not a kid anymore so it's okay." she whispered into his mouth. He leaned back so he was laying on the couch and pulled her with him so she was laying on top of him. And he kissed her like he was drowning man, she sat up grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off reveling her sports bra he followed suit and took off his shirt. Her bra came next, he smiled at her. He stood up taking her with him she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his bedroom. He dumped her on his bed she laughed as she grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled he fell on top of her then they kissed the whole outside world was forgotten.

Dick had woken up alone in bed, the room was dark. He looked at the clock it said 7:30 PM, he stood up put on his PJ bottoms and went into the main room. He saw Felicity sitting on a bar stool at the bar with a laptop in front of her, wearing only one of his shirts and her hair is up in a messy bun. "You are going to burn a hole in me if you keep staring." she said, he smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist placed his chin on her shoulder "What are you working on?" he asked. "Trying to find a way to save QC from a hostel take over. I kinda lost my job."She told him, "Just let it get taken over, come work for Wayne Enterprise you can commute." He said before he kissed her neck, "Dick you know why I can't work for Bruce. It would be admitting defeat." she said. Dick reached out his hand and closes her laptop, "Hey." she said, he laughed as he spun the bar stool so she was facing him. "Open your own company, I'll help." he offered, she titled her head "Really maybe I should I just take over QC and be done with it.' she paused ' Uhhh, that sounds like a good i..." she was cut off by a kiss. He pulled away "Less talking about business more fun time." Dick said in a slight whine voice. "Your thinking with your dick, Dick." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He moaned, than pushed her laptop out of the way than lifted her up on the bar. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Really, Felicity." he said she just laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

Felicity left Dick asleep on the couch, she looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:30 PM. She sighed, as she walked over to her duffel bag. She reached in and grabbed clothes and a box, she took a quick shower after her quick shower she opened the medicine cabinet and found scissors. She cut her hair to just below her ears, then she grabbed the box off the counter opened it and dyed her hair black, then she pulled on underwear, yoga pants, a sports bra, and a black tank top. She cleaned up the bathroom, she walked out of the bathroom and headed to where the gym was in the loft. She was not going to get caught being rusty again, she looked around and took inventory of what is in there. She laughed when she saw the Salmon ladder, she walked right by it and went to the multi-use fitness machine. She remove a pin, added weight than sat down, she started to move her arms together in front of her. She didn't know how long she was doing that but she was sweating and she didn't stop when she spotted Dick standing in the doorway in workout gear "If you wanted to work out you could've woke me up." he said walking into the room. He held out a water bottle to her, she let the machine snap back into place. She took the bottle, "You looked like you need the sleep." she said then took a swig of the water, he took the bottle back and set it down. "You can't work shit out yourself it's not healthy." he stated. She glared at him, he reached out and put her hair behind her ear "I like your hair, maybe you should put it up." he said taking a hair tie from his wrist. She took it from him and pulled her hair back. "A month." she said as she stood up and walked to the mats. " A month?" he asked following her, "I'll a month, make a compelling reason for me stay and I will." she told him. He smiled as he grabbed four bow staffs on the way to the mats. He threw her two of them she caught them, "Oh believe me I will." he said and charged.


	4. Felicity's costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Felicity's costume, she rarely uses the hood and bow and arrows until she goes back to Starling City. I borrowed the costume from Skyrim.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to rewrite it a couple of times till I liked it. I hope you like it.Reviews are always welcome just don't be mean about it.

Three Week/Almost August Later

Felicity should give Dick props, gifts hidden all over the apartment. The flowers are nice but, she really liked the tech gifts. Even the new additions to her suit which she didn’t find until she followed him to Gotham. She didn’t interfere at the shipping yard but, she did hear the bad guy say Red Hood before he and his partners were shot. She followed Nightwing and Batman back to the cave “Whose the Red Hood?” she asked, they turned and faced her. She was dressed in green cargo pants, combat boots, and a black tank top. She had her suit in the duffle bag on her shoulder; she smiled at the shocked look on Dick’s face “You’re leaving? My months not over.” Dick said. Bruce looked at her than Dick. “I’m not leaving don’t worry.’ She looked at Bruce ‘I want to tap into my inheritance.” She added, Dick walked over and took her duffle bag away from her and walked to the table with it, “Why?” Bruce asked. “I want to buy Merlyn Global and QC.”She stated, Bruce sighed “Is this some league retaliation thing?” Bruce asked. She smiled, “Call Lucius tell him we are investing in Merlyn Global and QC stock and that you are going to run them.” Bruce said as he walked back to the computer. She nodded then walked over to the table that Dick was at and jumped up and sat on it. Dick was pouting “Dick don’t pout, it’s unbecoming.”She told him. Dick rolled his eyes, she winked at him. He smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. She smiled against his lips when Bruce said “Kiss my daughter again in front of me in the Bat cave I will make you do 30 laps.” They pulled apart, “I’m an adult.” Felicity stated, Bruce sighed getting up from the computer “Where’s Damian?” Felicity asked. Bruce walked over “With Talia.” Bruce told her as he started to repack utility belt. “He is her favorite.” She stated, jumping off the table and heading back up the stairs. Felicity walked into her old bedroom after she got off the phone with Mr. Fox, she just sat down on her bed when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw who was calling _“Hey Dig.” She answered.”Where are you?” Dig asked, “I’m in Gotham, trying to give my dad another chance.” She told him, “How’s that going?” he asked, she grabbed her tablet out of her purse and started typing. “It’s going surprisingly well right now. So, I found Oliver, he is on Lian Yu. I can find you a plane to get you there and go get him, and Queen Consolidated is going through a hostile takeover from Stellmoor and a private party. The private party just bought Merlyn Global, I’m working on it.” She told him, he sighed “Get me a plane I’ll go get his sorry ass.” he said. Felicity heard a knock on her door, “When I get the plane I’ll send you the info. I got to go John.” She told him, “Okay, talk to you soon.” He said and they both hung up._ She set her phone and tablet down, “Come in.” she yelled, her door opened and Alfred walked in. She stood up and walked over and gave the man a hug “Hey Alfred.” She said, he hugged her back, they broke apart “Hello, Miss. Felicity. Master Bruce wishes for you to come downstairs.” Alfred told her. She sighed and followed him to the Cave, “What do you need?” she asked Bruce and Dick looked at her, “I need you to suit up.” Was all Bruce said?

Felicity suited up and as she was putting on her mask Dick came up to her “You know you don’t have to do this.” He said; she looked at him after her mask was on. “Ya, I do. I have to remind people that the Mockingbird is still around.” She told him. _(I’m borrowing Felicity’s costume from Skyrim.)_ She walked away from him towards her motorcycle since three people can’t fit in the Batmobile, she turned and watched Dick put on mask and become Nightwing again and jump into the Batmobile. She got on her motorcycle and followed the Batmobile out of the cave, she turned on the communicator but, she tried to ignore them. “Are you there Mockingbird or are you ignoring me?” Batman said, she sighed “I know what we are going to do; you don’t need to tell me what to do.” She stated. They made it to the where the helicopter was at, she watched Nightwing shoot the helicopter to keep it from taking off. She wasn’t going to help unless they needed it, she watched the helicopter fall and Batman jump after it. They stopped it from falling, Mockingbird saw the Red Hood from her hiding spot on the roof across the way. He took off she went after him to cut him off, Red Hood was too procupide with Batman and Nightwing he didn’t notice her. She almost laughed out loud when Batman was almost blown up. She saw him cut the cable Batman threw at him, she meet him in the train station knowing she had a few minutes before the others caught up. “That was funny, almost blowing up Batman. But killing him isn’t your agenda is it?” she stated. Red Hood came to a halt; he looked her up and down. “Beautiful are you single?” he asked trying to distract her, she smirked. “Sorry, I am seeing someone at the moment.” She said, she heard Batman and Nightwing land behind her. She turned and looked at them, then the next thing she knows Nightwing is grabbing her and there was an explosion. They looked up at the sound of a motorcycle, Nightwing grabbed his leg in pain, “You haven’t lost your touch….” The noise of the train cuts Red Hood off, Mockingbird pulled Nightwing with her as she and Batman jump out of the way of the train. The ride back to the Batcave was long and quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Batcave**

Felicity sat at the bottom of the stairs leading into the cave, she waited for the DNA match on the test her father was doing. She already knew the results, she heard the ding of the computer then Alfred dropped the tea try. “Did you know,’ Bruce paused Felicity didn’t answer him ‘Did you know!” he yelled getting up from his seat at the computer and looked at her. She stood up “Yes, the Lazarus Pit.” “Lazarus Pit, Lazarus Pit. You of all people should know how bad those waters can be.” Bruce yelled. “Yes I do. Remember the waters helped with my broken bones in an accident you caused!” she yelled at him tears running down her face in anger. “I caused, I caused. If you had just listened to me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” he said loudly. She laughed “I did listen to you, Batgirl didn’t. You went and saved her, not me your own daughter. I fell out a window, a window Bruce. I was lucky it was only four stories or I would be dead. Good luck talking to grandfather” She said to him trying to calm down. She turned on her heels and started to head up the stairs, “Are you going to tell Dick you’re pregnant?” Bruce asked, she stopped in her tracks for a second then she kept walking as if she never heard him. Everything went to shit after Bruce came back from Nana Par-bat, Felicity tried to help him with Jason but, he didn’t cooperate. Batman took the Joker back to arkham asylum; Jason was nowhere to be found. Felicity looked for him on her spare time. He didn’t want to be found, she argued with Bruce about Jason and how she should stop looking for him because he was a criminal. Dick and Alfred tried to mediate the argument, it was a lost cause. Dick told her they should go back to Bloodhaven so, they left.

**Bloodhaven Dick’s apartment**

Dick watched throw her duffle bag in the corner, he was about to say something until Koriand’r came out of the bedroom in little to no clothes. The look the crossed Felicity’s face Dick knew that this was the straw the broke the camel’s back. “Who is this?” Koriand’r asked, “This Felicity, she lives here.” Dick answered her. Felicity smirked “No, I don’t not anymore.” Felicity stated, walking into the bedroom to go get her stuff. Dick tried to walk fast with the crutches it wasn’t going so well. “Felicity, come on we can talk about this. You don’t need to leave!” Dick yelled, Felicity came back into the room with her stuff she walked over to her duffel bag picked it up opened it and put the rest of her stuff in it. She turned and looked at him and Koriand’r “When you work whatever this is, come talk to me. You know where I will be.” Felicity told him, Felicity walked over to her door opened it and walked out slamming the door behind her. “Fuck!” Dick yelled falling on to the couch; Koriand’r sat down next to him. “Was that the Mockingbird?” she asked, Dick nodded. “She is very pretty and you love her. “ She stated, “I’ve loved her since the first time I saw her.” He said. Koriand’r nodded in understanding, “Give her time to cool off then go after her. Going after her now would not be in your best interest. I would know I am a woman as well.” Koriand’r said Dick just placed his head in his hands.

**5 hours, 28 minutes**

Felicity called Diggle, _“Hey Felicity, what can I do for you?” he asked, Felicity sighed “Could you come pick me up at the airport, I just got in.” she asked him. “Sure, I’ll be there soon.” He said, she heard him leaving his apartment. “Thanks, then could you drop me off at QC. I have business to attend there, oh and do you want a job?” she added, “Ya, I can do that. What kind of job are you offering?” he asked, “I need a body guard and I will tell you more when you get here.” She said. “Ok, I’ll see you in an hour.” Diggle said_ they hung up. Felicity waited an hour; she didn’t go to baggage claim since she only had a carry on. She met Diggle outside, when he got out of the car he smiled and hugged her, then he looked her over “Nice hair, no more blonde?” he asked. She smiled at him, “Nope decided I wanted to go back to my natural hair color.” She told him. He took her duffel bag and put it into the trunk then he opened the door for her she got in then he got in and started to drive away. “What’s this thing about needing a body guard?” he asked, she sighed “I’ve lied to you and Oliver. Just to be clear I wanted to gain my own merits not get my job because of my family name.” she told him. He was quiet for a bit “All right, who are you?’ he asked. “I’m Felicity Wayne, I’m the new CEO of Merlyn Global, and I bought controlling stock in QC. So, I am part owner, which basically means I am co-CEO I just don’t know who the other CEO is.” She answered him. Diggle started to laugh then he stopped, “Your father could have me killed for all the stuff you did last year with the undertaking.” He stated, she nodded “He doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She stated. Diggle nodded, “I will go get Oliver while you deal with the companies.” He said. “All right and I do need to talk to Thea Queen about the club.” She said. Diggle nodded then they were silent for the rest of the trip to QC.


End file.
